Cradle
by Tetsu Deinonychus
Summary: Just a little piece of JxA fluff, with a taste of Aelita's preLyoko life. Oneshot for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I make no profit from this fanwork. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

This story just kinda occurred to me while I was taking a walk. I thought it would be short and cute so I'm typing it up.

CarthageAroura's fic _Return To The Past_ was also part of the inspiration for this. Thanks Carthage.

**Cradle**

The year was 1994. The place was a small pleasant town that was home to Kadic boarding school.

A young girl, named Aelita Hopper, was out enjoying a nice stroll. The girl was a student at Kadic, and daughter to the brilliant professor Franz Hopper. But, her life was peaceful and nice,** for the time being anyway.**

As the girl walked through town, she saw a young couple out walking with their child, a small toddler who couldn't have even been two years old. Being a person of friendly nature, Aelita decided to bid this family "hello".

"Oh, Hi! Are you new in town?" Aelita asked the couple.

"Actually, we're just visiting. But, this is such a nice town we thought we'd take our son for a walk" the mother explained.

"_Pwitty Lady_.**_ Real pwitty lady!_**" the child spoke out in a baby-talk voice, seemingly mesmerized by Aelita's presence.

Aelita giggled. "You're cute! But, I think I'm about **10 years too old for you**, kid" she replied playfully ruffling his hair.

The child looked at his feet and started blushing.

Aelita looked back up at the tot's parents. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I go to Kadic School in town here. It's not often I get to go out and meet some nice people" informed Aelita.

"I hear that's a great school. We're thinking of sending our son there when he's old enough" the father responded.

"Cool, I'll bet this little cutie will be really handsome by that time" she said giving the kid a wink.

"Anyway, I guess I'll get back to my walk, **Bye**" she said waving '_Good Bye_' as she walked away.

The child adjusted his glasses, and straightened out his blond hair, as he watched her leave, still fascinated by her.

"What nice people in this town" the boy's mother declared. "Now, come along now, Jeremie" she added as she broke her child's trance and the family continued their own stroll through town.

------------------------------------------------------------

The girl, Aelita returned to her nice, peaceful life.

But soon that peace was **shattered**.

Her family was under attack from mysterious agents.

And, in a desperate bid for survival,

she and her father hid in the one place that was safe…

**Cyberspace**!

Ten years passed before she was liberated.

And, she had many adventures with new friends afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The year was 2007. The place was an abandoned factory near Kadic School. The girl, Aelita Hopper, now named Aelita **Stones**, was working hard on a program to locate her still digitized father.

The girl hadn't aged in the ten years she lived in a virtual world. She looked over at the sleeping figure beside her. This was the boy that freed her. Though, neither person has any memory of their **real** first meeting.

Ordinarily, **she** was the one who would fall asleep during an all-night search. But, Jeremie's lack of rest had finally caught up to him, and he simply couldn't stay awake. So, he was asleep against her shoulder as she typed, in an imitation of the way she usually slept leaning on his.

When she decided there was nothing more she could do, she gently woke him up by caressing his cheek. He awoke to her smiling face.

"Jeremie, I think we've done all we can do tonight. Let's just head back" she offered.

Jeremie yawned. "Yeah, Ok. Let's go" he agreed.

As the two returned to campus and prepared to sneak back to their dorms, Aelita gave Jeremie an extra sweet look.

"Jeremie, do you know how cute you look when you're asleep? Just like a little baby" she expressed.

"Um…Ok" replied Jeremie both flattered and confused by the compliment.

"I feel like I'm robbing the cradle" Aelita teased.

Jeremie rolled his eyes, but then struggled not to giggle.

"See ya tomorrow, little cutie" added Aelita as she playfully ruffled Jeremie's hair and started going the direction of her room.

'_Why, do I feel like she did that before?_' thought Jeremie before dismissing it as "Déja Vu" and returning to his room.

**THE END**

I realize this went absolutely **nowhere**, but it's fun to write fluff for fluff's sake. I think I'll leave this as a one-shot. But, if enough people demand a continuation, I can be persuaded.

BTW, I'd love to get some reviews for this.

_Thank you for indulging my waste of time. Ham._


End file.
